


Snapped

by daddyhanni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 10 years younger so, Fluff, M/M, this may be ooc but theyre like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyhanni/pseuds/daddyhanni
Summary: Randall accidently sends a dick pic to his TA





	Snapped

Daydreaming of a certain curly haired individual came easily to Randall. It probably came naturally to everyone else who looked at that man too. He’d daydreamed about running his fingers through the hair, rubbing his hand against the beard, squeezing that ass that always looked way too good in his khakis. No one looks good in khakis. Except him. 

Will Graham: Forensic Science TA for Hannibal Lecter. He is a favorite of the professor, and every other professor in the school. He’s a favorite of everyone; if you’re not in love with him then you’re impressed by his resume. Randall isn’t a creep, he really isn’t. Most of the things he knows about Will are things that the man himself have told him during office hours when Randall goes and pretends like he doesn’t know what is going on in the class. …other things he might have done some digging to find… such as Will and fellow graduate student Alana Bloom are friends and she tried to strike up a relationship, but he turned her down… 

Randall’s not a creep though.

Today’s topic was especially boring, though. He’d already read the chapter in the book and knows what Doctor Lecter will talk about. He’s always prepared for class. So, he resumed his activity of daydreaming about Will. Today he wore a black sweater over a black plaid shirt and black slacks. His ass still looked just as good as it always did. 

“I will be going over some quiz questions. Some of you did especially poorly on this one.” Randall knew Lecter’s gaze was on him, he’s a great student and he might have answered one question correctly. The things he’d do for Will Graham’s ass… 

~~ 

He knocked on the open door, a curly haired man was asleep on the desk. “Is this a bad time?” 

“No, no. Come in, Randall.” His name from Will’s mouth always tickled Randall right in his belly. 

“So, I didn’t do so good on this quiz.” 

He took a sip of his coffee and made a disgruntled face, still adorable. “Yea, a lot of people didn’t either. It’s weird because I thought it was the easiest out of everything throughout the semester.” 

“Easy for you to say when you’re a genius.” 

“That’s very kind of you.” Will chuckled, but he still blushed. “Let me get your quiz,” he got up from his chair to get his bag and get some folders out and Randall could only see one thing; he looked way too good now that he took his sweater off. He looked fit and young and ready to be kissed. “Randall,” he looked up to see Will smirking and Randall felt his whole face turn hot. Will definitely caught him, but can you blame him? _Who wouldn’t_ stare at him when he looked like that? “Let’s go through your quiz,” Randall wasn’t blind to the way in which Will kept smiling, biting on his lips and taking sips of coffee. It was all very distracting and very unprofessional of an educator. 

Randall pretended to have a problem understanding some questions, making a fuss and arguing a point of view even a freshman could disprove. He loved seeing Will getting irritated and try to make sense of what was going on, he loved seeing the wheels turning in his head to try and make this easy on Randall. He was so genuine in his explanations that Randall might’ve started feeling bad when he saw a bead of sweat form on his forehead. 

“As much fun as this is, I have to get to work.” 

“Oh,” can a human look like a sad puppy? Because that’s what Randall was seeing right now. “We can continue this another time if you’d like.” 

“Yea!” That was a little too enthusiastic, _pipe it down, Randy!_ “I can come back tomorrow.”

“I’m not here tomorrow. But you can correct the questions and email me your results and then we can discuss the next time we meet.”

“When?” 

“Whenever you want.” 

“Even 3 AM?” Randall saw Will’s lip twitch before he took a sip of his now cold coffee. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” he straightened an already perfect folder on his desk. 

Great, he made a slightly awkward situation more awkward. Randall got up and gathered his things, said goodbye and left. _Fuck me._

After Randall came home from work he sat in his dorm wondering how he’s going to make smaller mistakes to make it seem like he’s genuinely been trying his best to work these questions out. After twenty minutes of daydreaming about Will he gave up and wrote the correct answers, snapped a few pictures and sent them as attachments in an email. 

Why is it so hard to just look that man in the eye and ask him out?!

~~

Two days have passed and Randall hadn’t heard back from Will. He didn’t even look at him in class, not even when he went to ask if he got the email, he pretended to be busy with someone else to avoid Randall. He knew Will was avoiding him because as soon as Randall walked away, he looked back to see Will pushing through the students and going to gather his things. 

He didn’t know what he did to upset Will, he looked back at the email he sent and a perfectly respectful email with the attachments that he asked for. 

~~

The following day Randall had been sitting in the cafeteria with a few friends when he spotted Will with Alana waiting in line, he jumped on the opportunity and headed over to talk to him. He didn’t know what to say but he’d be damned if he’d waste an opportunity to talk to the other man. 

“Hey Will,” startled, the other man looked at him and almost dropped his food. 

“Randall,” he looked around before his eyes landed on Randall’s. 

“Can we talk?” he didn’t know what they’d talk about but being shut out by Will is something he doesn’t want. They weren’t best friends, but he didn’t want Will ignoring him. It didn’t feel very good. 

He hesitated, but eventually nodded. He gave his tray to Alana and walked alongside Randal. 

They didn’t speak until they were outside. “Hey,” Randall winced at how forced it sounded, Will just gave him a polite smile. “So, did I do something wrong? You’re kind of ignoring me and it feels really shitty.” 

Will looked like he was going to say something and then thought better of it, but Randall was itching to hear it anyway. “Look, I’m flattered. Really, I am. But this isn’t the right time for this kind of th-“

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“The email that you sent…” 

“I sent you pictures of the quiz. Didn’t I?” 

“Well you sent something else too,” Randall’s heartbeat picked up. He had no idea what Will was talking about. So he got his phone out and opened up the email that was the cause of all this drama. He only saw the attachments, so he began opening them up one by one and he opened up the last one and almost dropped his phone. 

“Oh,” he looked back at the picture that he took that night in the bathroom. _God damn he sent Will a dick pic._

“Yea,” he looked back at Will and saw his lips twitch. “Look, I can tell now that it was an accident, so we’ll just forget about it.” 

“Right, it really was.”

“Alright, it’s gone from my memory now.” 

“So, can we make new memories?” Randall joked, expecting Will to hit him with a dry comeback. 

Instead he said “at 3AM?” with a smirk. Randall felt his heart get bigger in his chest when Will gave him one of his winning smiles.

“Earlier,” Randall shrugged, suddenly very confident.

“Okay.” In the blink of an eye, Randall felt a flash of electricity and saw Will look down to take his phone from his hand. He typed something in and handed the phone back to Randall. “I’ll send you my address. Come over after work so we can work on your _‘quiz’.” _

“Why is quiz in air quotes?”

“Because you’re the smartest person in all of the forensics department. You think you can fool me into getting the worst grade? And by quiz I mean we’re gonna work on things but the quiz isn’t one of them.”

_Oh. Fuck it._

Randall grabbed Will’s cheeks in his hands and gave him a small kiss. It was Will who brought Randall down for a deeper one, one where his warm tongue slide inside Randall’s. His thoughts were filled with warmth, beards, and soft curls brushing against him. 

When they broke apart, Will was delightfully flushed; pink spreading across his cheeks and making Randall want to kiss him again and again and again. 

“Uh, so.” Will brushed his hair back and Randall brushed them back together in place. “Come over.” 

“We’re gonna fuck.” 

“Yep. Mhm. Big time.” They straightened their clothes and walked away. “Oh, Randall,” he called back. “I saved your picture.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the sole purpose of randall having something cute and fluffy here bc hes a cutie that deserves love 
> 
> anywho find me on twitter @randalltiers


End file.
